


More Than Words

by ClimbingClassy



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, Fluff, M/M, date on a lake, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClimbingClassy/pseuds/ClimbingClassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh takes his boyfriend and best friend on a date out on a lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> As my works usually do, this fic comes with a song ref. If you'd like to enhance the feelsiness of your reading experience, I'd suggest listening to More Than Words by Extreme.

The Washingtons lived in a nice community where the houses were large, the lawns were spacious, and the streets were clean. Josh's house was just short of a mansion, in Chris' opinion. It was the kind of house that came complete with not one, but two guest bedrooms, a dining room separate from the kitchen, a living room, a den, and an office. The front yard was big enough that they'd play baseball there during the summer when they were younger. A long winding driveway bordered by shrubbery that bloomed in the spring led from the street to a four car garage.

Josh's backyard sloped downhill, dotted with a few trees here and there. A path existed that one would have to know of rather than see, it had just the faintest evidence of foot travel. It led to the edge of the Washington's property, and skirted around the back of neighbor's yards and ended at the edge of a lake.

In their childhood, Josh and Chris would run and chase imaginary monsters and army men along that trail or throw stones into the water. Needless to say, it held a lot of happy memories.

They walked side by side, shoes crunching over loose gravel and dried grass. They were quiet as they walked. It was a comfortable silence that passed between them, punctuated by the occasional brush of their shoulders. They followed the path more by memory than by sight.

"You know Josh, when you said you were taking me on a date, I expected something a little fancier," Chris put his hand on Josh's shoulder and gave it a little shake.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought a sentimental sap like yourself would enjoy this stroll down memory lane," Josh grinned at his boyfriend and best friend, waving his arm as if to present the scenery as a stage laid before him. Josh slid his hand into Chris' and instinctively intertwined their fingers.

"I'm the sentimental sap?" Chris asked, holding up their conjoined hands.

"You can let go anytime you want," Josh answered.

Chris paused, "Nah, this is fine." His face reddened. He blushed so easily. Josh loved it.

They walked hand in hand along the lake's shore. Chris scrolled through his phone with his free hand, going back and forth between apps. It was a nervous trait he had, but he had no need to be nervous. Josh gave Chris' hand a reassuring squeeze, rubbing circles over the back with his thumb. His eyes flickered down to their hands and a small smile fluttered across his lips.

Chris stumbled over a washed up stick he didn't see and would've fallen had Josh not been holding his hand. Even with Josh's support Chris still accidentally threw his phone. It clattered over the pebbly shore a few feet ahead.

"Shit. Dude, my phone," he cursed, picking it up like an injured animal and examining it closely.

"Chris, I know I'm incredibly handsome and charming and practically irresistible, but try not to fall so hard for me, 'kay? Our relationship doesn't cover property damage," Josh teased. Chris shot him a

glare, pocketing the undamaged device. Josh took a few steps forward and held out his hand. "C'mon. No need to pout Cochise."

Chris tried to keep up a moody exterior, but he couldn't when Josh looped an arm around his waist and nuzzled into his hair. "Where are you taking me anyways?"

"You'll see," Josh said, pressing a quick kiss against Chris' temple. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, like they always did when Josh kissed him. The brushing of his lips felt like small currents of electricity on his skin. He smiled, feeling warmth creeping into his cheeks.

The boys continued down the shore, Josh's hand loosely wrapped around Chris' waist. He could see that they were headed towards a tiny dock. Tied to it was a small rowboat, it belonged to one of Josh's neighbors. It bobbed gently against the shore. It was a picturesque scene: a lake reflecting the summer sky, a worn dock dappled by the shadows of leaning trees in full summer bloom.

Josh gave Chris' waist a quick squeeze, a small half-hug that pressed him against Josh's body for a split second. The older boy offered him a smile. "Come on, I'm taking you out on the water."

That was easier said than done, however. Chris had never been on a boat before. He gingerly climbed into the boat and it rocked under his weight. He reached out for some sort of stability. Josh caught his arm, holding it until the craft stopped shaking and Chris had regained his balance. He locked eyes with the blonde boy, a lopsided grin spreading across his face. He raised Chris' hand to his mouth and gently pressed his lips against his knuckles. Chris could feel his face redden, his eyes never wavering from Josh's.

"Bro. That's gay," Chris said as he pulled his hand away, scratching at the heat creeping across the back of his neck.

"Oh, really? You didn't seem to mind last night," Josh rolled his eyes as he climbed in. He took an oar in each hand and pushed off against the dock. Chris stammered out some halfass remark, looking over the edge of the boat and into the water. He grew flustered so easily. Sometimes Josh liked to imagine him as a bird, feathers fluffing up at every remark. It was so endearing, Josh thought.

The sun was hidden behind a cluster of clouds, casting a shadow over the lake. A gentle breeze stirred over the water. Chris sat back, enjoying the view as Josh worked the oars. His arms flexed with every pull and push.

" _When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore. When the world seems to shine, like you've had too much wine, that's amore_ ," Josh began to sing, punctuating the lyrics with each revolution of the oars. He was terribly off key and winded from the strokes.

"Dude, can you stop? Fish live in this lake. You're gonna kill them all," Chris smirked, leaning forward.

"Oh, oh okay. I'll stop serenading you with my song. Oh wait. No, I won't. _I'm_ the one doing all the work here so I'll sing as much as I damn well please," Josh panted, "So if you want me to stop, why don't you try rowing for a change?"

"You make a fair and valid point," Chris stated, making no move to grab either oar. Josh huffed, his muscles began to burn from the exertion. He pulled both oars into the boat.

"I think we're out far enough," Josh smirked, wiping at his brow. "Wanna come over here?"

Chris stood to shift seats and the boat rocked beneath him. It wobbled under his feet and the world seemed to shift with it. "Titanic going down!" Chris cried, throwing his arms out in a vain attempt at regaining balance. His center of gravity shifted and he could feel himself falling towards the edge.

Before Chris could topple out of the boat, Josh grabbed his waist and pulled him back. Chris lost his footing and fell. The impact sent them both falling back onto the floorboards.

"I'll never let you go Jack," Josh groaned. A smile spread across his face, and it was contagious. Soon Chris was grinning, and the two broke out into laughter. Josh could feel it in the way Chris' chest shook against his own and his breath ghosted warmly over his cheeks.

It was one of those moments that wasn't different or more extravagant than any other, but something about it was just _right_. It took Josh's breath away, the way Chris' glasses were crooked on his face from the fall, and the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he laughed. Josh felt his chest tightening. _This is the guy I fell in love with_.

Chris was taken by surprise when Josh's hand slid to the back of his neck and drew his face forward. Warm lips pressed firmly against his own. He could feel the warmth consuming his face as he leaned in, tilting his head so that their lips fit together at a better angle. Josh made a small noise of approval beneath him, his hand sliding up into his hair. Chris felt his eyes flutter shut as Josh's tongue danced against his lips. His throat felt dry, but willingly he parted his lips. Josh accepted the invitation, deepening the kiss as his tongue slid into Chris' mouth, tasting him and teasing him with quick flicks against the roof of his mouth. Chris took a shaky breath before their tongues intertwined again. He could feel his heart racing in his chest as Josh hummed against his lips.

Josh lightly nipped at Chris' bottom lip. Chris' fingertips danced at the edge of Josh's shirt, just barely brushing over the skin of his hips. He shifted his weight so it wasn't completely placed on Josh. The boy beneath him shifted too, pulling Chris' body against his own.

He pulled away, his rapid breathing matching and mixing with Josh's. He opened his eyes to find the other looking up at him with kiss-swollen lips and half lidded, affection filled eyes. The feeling in Chris' chest swelled and threatened to overflow. He tried to form his feelings into words. "Josh..." he whispered, the rest seemed to stick in his throat and swirled over his tongue.

"I know," he breathed. He didn't need to hear the words, he knew. He pressed his forehead to Chris' as a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. His lips were just close enough to barely brush the others. A whisper passed from his mouth to his lover's, sealed and swallowed by the kiss that followed. " _Me too_."


End file.
